Cahills At School
by Fasiha
Summary: When the Cahills arrive at Amy and Dan's school, how will they react? By the way, why are they here in the first place? Do they have to work together again? Most importantly, Cahills plus Cahills is equal to...CHAOS Read and Find out. Spoiler Alert: After Day of Doom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I really hope you will like this. I spent a lot of time in making this accurate. Anyways,there might be some characters I've added on my own, like some teachers but don't worry. I'll tell you if there is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Me: Dan!**

**Dan: Zzzzzzz**

**Me: Dan!**

**Dan: *grunts* Zzzzzz**

**Me: *sighs* Amy?**

**Amy: Hm?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer for Dan **

**Amy: Sure but then I'll have to go wake him up. [Fasiha does not own the 39 clues or any of its characters except for two or three in this story.]**

**Me: Thanks!**

**[Enjoy!]**

* * *

><p>"Dan! You dweeb! Wake UP!" Amy Cahill yelled.<p>

Dan Cahill groaned to his pillow "mup!"

Amy sighed. "Nellie's making breakfast. Meet me downstairs in an hour"

Dan lifted his head "An hour!" He exploded. "You woke me an hour earlier!?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Of course, dweeb. Don't wanna be late for first day of school, now do we?"

Dan groaned again. "Ugh. We didn't go to school yesterday. Why do we have to go today?"

"Because,spring break is over! And today's the fir-"

"Okay, okay!" Dan sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm coming"

Amy smirked and went downstairs where she was welcomed by the smell of fresh pancakes. She made her way to the kitchen and sat down in of the chairs at the dining table. Nellie, who had her back to her, was flipping pancakes as well as bobbing her head to whatever crazy music she was listening on her iPod.

When she noticed Amy, she grinned.

"Morning Kiddo!"

"Good morning" Amy replied.

40 minutes later, Dan came down stairs. He sat on the chair beside Amy and yawned.

"I hate school" he mumbled before going face first on his pancakes.

"Dan!" Both Nellie and Amy yelled.

Dan lifted his head and rubbed his eyes for the 5th time since he woke up and started munching on his pancakes.

"Eew. Seriously, kiddo. Were you up playing video games last night?" Nellie asked, eyebrow raised. "Again, I might add"

"Maybe" Dan muttered under his breath. Amy rolled her eyes. She eyed her watch and jumped out of her chair.

"Dan! Come on. We're getting late!"

Dan slowly picked up his backpack and followed Amy and Nellie towards the door, yawning every 2 minutes.

The drive to the school was fast and they arrived 10 minutes early much to Amy's pleasure and Dan's displeasure.

"Okay, guys. Uncle Fiske can't pick you up this afternoon but I will"

"Okay" Amy was about to get out of the car before Nellie yelled. "Wait! I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Dan asked.

Nellie grinned at them. "Ther some surprises for you guys at school"

Amy raised an eyebrow and Dan shrugged before leaving the car. Dan headed towards Adams Middle School as Amy headed towards Adams High School.

She reached just in time, 5 minutes early.

"Amy!" called her friend Elizabeth, commonly know as Liz.

She had black hair which reached her back. Sea-green eyes and as Amy,she loved reading more than anything.

Amy sat down beside her. "Hey Liz!"

"Hey. Have you heard?"

And as usual she was up on the latest gossip.

"Heard what?" Amy asked.

"There's some new students arriving today!"

"Really?"

Liz nodded "Mhmm. Don't know their names though."

"Hope there not snobby brats as Angela."

Liz scowled. "Yeah. That would be a catastrophe cuz we all love Angela"

Amy laughed. Angela was the schools most popular girl. She's a rich, snobby brat who likes to humiliate people and acts all nice in front of teachers. She's got a whole gang of football players and cheerleaders. It's kinda weird since she just arrived a year ago but she trudges the halls as if she owns them.

At that moment Mr. Berkins, their English teacher arrived.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning!"

Mr. Berkins smiled and clasped his hands. "We've got a new student today coming all the way from England."

A series of murmuring past the students. Amy could hear one of Angela's friend gasp and say "British!"

Amy was glad Angela didn't have her first lesson, English. She was so caught up in everyone else's reaction that she didn't think about the link between 'surprises' and 'new students' and 'England' cuz this is what happened next:

Mr. Berkins cleared his throat and the class shut up. "Everybody, this is Ian Kabra"

Ian came in with his jet black hair, amber eyes, wearing polo shirt and pressed pants.

"I-Ian?" Amy had gone rid of her stutter years ago, mostly. It usual came out when she was embarrassed,shocked or nervous. For this matter, shocked.

Ian noticed Amy and smirked, "Oh, hi Amy"

Amy could hear the girls gasp. She rolled her eyes. Ian had that affect on girls. He _had _on her too. Reminder: the key word here is _had_. Not now anymore,though.

Mr. Berkins raised an eyebrow. "Do you two know each other?"

"We're friends" Amy blurted out at the same time Ian said. "We're cousins"

Mr. Berkins frowned.

"Distant cousins as well as friends" Ian replied smoothly.

Mr. Berkins nodded, "Then why don't you, Miss Cahill, show Ian Kabra around school today."

"Sure" Amy said.

Mr. Berkins turned to Ian"Is that okay? Mr. Kabra"

"Of course, sir"

Mr. Berkins nodded approvingly and gestured to the seat next to a boy named Turner before starting the lecture.

Amy didn't pay much attention,which wasnt like her at aall but right now she didn't care. Her mind was on other things. What could be so important as to Ian had to come from all the way to London? Nellie had mentioned 'surprises'. Did that mean Sinead and the others were coming too?

She caught Liz staring at her. "What?" Amy mouthed.

Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Tell you later" Amy whispered before turning her attention to the teacher but she couldn't focus for long so she tried to catch Ian's eye and sure enough he turned to her.

Amy tried to put her question in her eyes, like her silent conversations with Dan.

Ian understood and tapped his watch. 'Later' he mouthed.

So when the bell rang Amy was the first to get out. Liz followed her.

"Ames. What was all that about?"

"Nothing" Amy replied "We're just friends."

"Not cousins?"

Amy sighed. "Can I talk to you later?"

Liz raised an eyebrow but at that moment Ian exited the classroom and came towards them.

"Okay. I'll leave you two then but I need answers,Amy Cahill"

"Thanks Liz." They hugged and Liz left calling over her shoulder "See you in Spanish!"

"Okay!" Amy turned to Ian and raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long?"

Ian smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

"Aren't you going to tell me why you're here?" Amy asked,annoyed.

Ian frowned. "Aren't you? I just got a call from Fiske to come straight to America. He had also already applied my name here."

Amy sighed. "I guess we'll find out at home. Are you staying in the Cahill Manor?"

"I guess" Ian said as the two of them hurried down the hall.

"Well, nice to see you again. I think the others are coming soon too" Amy said.

Ian nodded "I agree. Anyways, nice to see you too"

And with that Ian left for Maths as Amy left for Spanish.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. In this, the characters that aren't really from the 39 clues: and Liz.<strong>

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

As Dan entered History, Josh waved him over to the back of the class.

Josh was his best friend as well as Liz's little brother, Amy's best friend.

It was just a coincidence that the two of them found siblings. Josh had brown hair unlike his sister and electric blue eyes. Everyone said that he resembled his mother and Liz resembled their father. The only thing the two siblings had in common was the love for cinnamon. Other than that you couldn't pin them as siblings.

"Hey Dan!" Josh greeted as Dan sat beside him.

Dan yawned "H-e-e-e-ey"

"Tired?" Josh asked.

"Yup. Dorky sis woke me up an hour earlier" Dan replied.

"An hour! Woah, I would've totally go ninja on Liz if she did that"

They both grinned. That's what brought the two of them together. The humiliation of dorky sisters and ninjas.

The teacher, Mrs. Travis entered the class.

"Good morning, class"

"Good morning" a few girls muttered.

"I said, good morning class"

"Good morning!" Everyone replied back.

"Good. Now today we have some new student coming all the way from Wisconsin. Everyone please welcome Reagan and Madison Holt"

The twins entered the class room with identical grins.

Dan gaped. "The Holts!" He yelled. Louder than expected. It wasn't that he didn't like the Holts. They were his favorite cousins, but right now he was surprised. Everyone turned to Dan.

Madison grinned "Hey Dan-o"

Reagan grinned too. "Hey Dan"

"You know each other?" Mrs. Travis asked the Cahills.

Dan scratched the back of his head. "Yeah,we're kinda like know each other" he wasn't sure if he should mention that they're his cousins

Mrs. Travis raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further.

"Okay, well then you can help them with their schedules and school rules"

Dan shrugged. "Kay"

Mrs. Travis motioned for the twins to sit on the only empty chairs in the class. One in front of Dan and one behind him before starting the lecture.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dan whispered to Reagan, who was in front of him.

"Don't know. Fiske" she whispered back.

Mrs. Travis cleared her throat. "Mr. Cahill, is there something you would like to say?"

"Nah" Dan said.

Everyone laughed.

Mrs. Travis scowled but continued.

Dan eventually fell asleep during the 27th A.D and if Josh hadn't nudged him then he would've experience detention, not that it was his first.

After class,Reagan and Madison briefly explained to Dan that Fiske had called them and already applied their names at this school. Dan had told them that he had no idea why and that probably they should ask Amy after school.

So the twins shrugged and hurried off to their next class as Dan entered English.

"Dude, how do you know those twins?" Josh asked as Dan sat down beside him.

Dan shrugged casually. "My cousins friends sisters"

"Huh?" Josh asked but didn't say anything else as Mr. Duncan entered the class.

* * *

><p>After Spanish Amy and Liz went for lunch. As usual they sat one of the tables far from the popular table. Amy was munching on her sand-which when Ian entered the lunch hall.<p>

Amy and Liz eyed Angela as she talked to Ian along with her brother Matthew, the football captain. They saw that Ian rolled his eyes and declined before coming over to them.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure" Amy said, shocked that Ian had declined Angela. She will bring her wrath on him for sure now.

"What's wrong with you?" Liz blurted out.

Amy nudged her.

"I-er mean, why did you decline Angela and her minions?"

Ian raised an eyebrow, "I didn't want to sit with them"

"But they're like you!" Liz blurted again.

Now Amy really wanted to stomp on her foot.

"No. I don't think so" Ian simply replied.

Liz opened her mouth again but Amy sent her a glare. "What she means to say is, Angela will totally be out for revenge on you now. Everyone wishes to sit on the popular table and you just turned it down like some junk"

"Do you?" Ian asked her.

Amy frowned "What?"

"Want to sit on that table?"

Amy raised her eyebrows, "Definitely not. But they're not gonna ask. Anyways,you'll have to be careful. She knows how to hold a grudge and how to revenge herself."

"Well, I do too" Ian winked at her.

Amy's head went in _auh_. She mentally face palmed. Ian was a Lucian. Angela could not even match to his revenges. She smiled,"I guess"

Liz cleared her throat. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Inside joke" Ian replied. He raised his eyebrows at the Main door to the cafeteria.

Amy and Liz turned around to see a big guy in blue track-suit enter. He looked more like a pro wrestler.

"Woah. Who's he?" Liz asked.

"Hamilton" Ian and Amy replied at the same time.

Everyone in the cafeteria was gaping at Hamilton Holt but Hamilton ignored them. His eyes fell on Amy and Ian on the far table and he grinned. When he came closer he noticed Liz but still trudged to his two cousins. "Hey guys!"

Amy grinned "Hi Ham" as Ian said. "Hello"

"Can I sit here?" Hamilton asked.

"Sure"

"You know him?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, well we're friends" Amy replied. It wasn't a lie. They were friends.

Ian nodded in conformation.

Liz raised an eyebrow but the Cahills ignored her. Amy felt sorry for her best friend but it was for her own safety.

"Sorry, I'm late. Couldn't find high school after dropping Reagan and Madison at Middle School." Hamilton said as he sat down across from her with Ian.

Amy nodded although she wondered how it was possible since they were very close.

"Has everyone arrived?" Hamilton asked.

Amy motioned to Liz. Hamilton now seemed to catch on that she wasn't a Cahill.

"Uh, who?" Liz asked.

Hamilton cleared his throat "Uh-I-er meant has Dan arrived?"

Ian rolled his eyes.

Liz scowled at Amy. "You didn't tell me something was wrong with Dan"

Amy bit her lip before lying. "He was sick since Saturday"

"Ookay" Liz said obviously not buying it.

Amy turned to Hamilton "Anyways, Hamilton. How do you like the school so far? Last time we met was at a friends reunion"

Hamilton raised an eyebrow. Ian and Amy were both gesturing to Liz but he wasn't getting it. So he just replied.

"Yeah, it's cool. Yup."

"Oh, no. Looks like there's some bad news" Liz said as Lucas came.

Lucas was Liz's cousin. He had raven black hair unlike Liz who had jet black. Electric blue eyes as well RayBan glasses. He was a year older than Liz, namely, 17,

"Uh, Liz? I need to talk to you" he said while eyeing the Cahills. "Alone"

Liz nodded, "Kay." She turned to Amy. "I'll be right back"

Amy smiled at her "No worries"

After Liz was gone Amy exploded. "I don't understand! What's so important that you had to come all the way from London and you from Wisconsin! I thought we had defeated the Vespers!"

Hamilton raised his palms, "Woah Woah! Calm down. I'm pretty sure Fiske will tell us at the Cahill Manor."

Ian nodded. "I Agree"

Amy sighed. "Sorry, it's just. I thought we were done."

Ian's eyes darkened, "We're never done" he mumbled.

Before Amy could ask what he meant by that, Liz came back.

She sat down furiously. "Arghh!"

"What happend?" Amy asked.

Liz pursed her lips "Remember I told you my parents went to Europe for some while?"

Amy nodded.

"Well, my Mom called my Aunt this morning saying it will take them another two weeks before coming back!" Liz threw her hands up in exasperation.

Amy smiled "Don't worry, it must be something important"

Liz smiled back. "I guess"

They all ate in silence before Liz suddenly asked.

"Hey Ames, remember that project on William Shakespeare? "

Amy nodded.

"Have any ideas?"

Amy grinned , "Definitely." But her smiled died,when she suddenly remembered something.

"You're coming over today?"

Liz rolled her eyes and smiled. " 'course I do. We planned that before spring break"

She looked at Amy and her smile died too "Why? Is there a problem?"

Amy could hear the disappointment in her voice so she forced a smile. "No. Not at all."

"Sure? I can come other time-"

"No, Liz. It's perfectly fine." Amy smiled as the bell rang. "Gotta go. Science"

"Social Studies" Liz replied as she quickly drank her juice before leaving.

Amy turned to Hamilton and Ian who were both looking expectantly at her.

"I couldn't say no. We've been planning for awhile. We're both exited to get an A+ on this" she explained as they trudged down the halls.

"You could've told her to come tomorrow, you know" Ian replied.

Hamilton nodded in agreement.

"No, I couldn't. Anyways what do you guys have now?"

"Science" they both replied.

Amy nodded and led them to the right class room.

'Oh great' she thought as she saw -Miss Popular- Angela Johnson.

Angela had dark wavy hair which reached her back. She had beautiful hazel eyes and perfect white teeth. She always had her hair loose and her eyes were always lined with mascara. Amy had to admit she was pretty but it didn't matter if you were so rude. Today, Angela was wearing a dark pink shirt as well as skirt and tights and black flats.

"Oh, look who's here" She chided.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! And if anything is wrong or out of character please tell me too.<strong>

**(If you want to see pictures related to this story, you'll fin it on my profile page.)**

** And I only own...Angela, Mr. Duncan ****and Lucas**


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh great' she thought as she saw -Miss Popular- Angela Johnson.

Angela had dark wavy hair which reached her back. She had startling blue eyes and perfect white teeth. She always had her hair loose and her eyes were always lined with mascara. Amy had to admit she was pretty but it didn't matter if you were so rude. Today, Angela was wearing a dark pink shirt as well as skirt and tights and high heels.

"Oh, look who's here" She chided.

Amy ignored her and took a seat. Ian and Hamilton followed suit.

"Now,now Cahill. Just because you finally got two guys to like you doesn't mean you can be rude."

Her minions, as Liz liked to call them, laughed.

"You should know,Angela" Amy replied coolly.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Mind your tongue,May"

Amy rolled her eyes. "It's Amy"

"Whatever." Angela's turned to Ian, who was sitting in front of Amy. Hamilton was sitting behind.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm giving you one last chance to join us, you know"

Ian smirked "Really?"

Angela smiled sweetly "Mhmm"

"And what if I say no?"

Everyone cracked up. Even some of Angela's minions but they shut up when Angela sent her famous death glare. No one insulted her. No one.

"Then you're going to run from this school, crying like a baby" she replied.

Any thought about that and cracked up. Behind her Hamilton did the same and Ian rolled his eyes.

Angela smirked."See. Even your so called friends are laughing at you."

Amy shook her head and tried to catch her breath. Hamilton too.

"We...were...laughing...because...you clearly...don't...know...him." She said between laughs.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Hamilton began to laugh again sending Amy in another fit.

"He's... Ian...Ian Kabra!" He said between laughs.

Amy nodded and drank some water to calm herself down. When she knew she wouldn't laugh she turned to Angela and sighed. "You don't know him, Angela. He's the one who'll send you running from this school, crying like a baby"

Angela smirked confidently. "We'll see about that"

She turned one last time at Ian. "You should stay away from her, you know. The last person who dated her ended up dead. The poor guys name was Evan Tolliver"

That's it. Amy jumped out of her seat, ready to kick Angela but Hamilton grabbed her arm as Ian grabbed the other.

Amy could feel tears form in her eyes but she blinked them away. No one insulted Evan. No one.

Angela smiled, knowing she had hit a soft spot. "What? It's true. Isn't he dead?"

Amy kept her cool and shrugged Ian and Hamilton off who were still holding her back. She never got in physical fights but Evan was a topic off- limits.

"I even heard that someone named Jake is your boyfriend now. What are you gonna do to him? kill him like you killed Evan?"

Amy did something expected but also unexpected. She punched Angela.

Hamilton whistled.

Silence. Pin-drop silence as everyone horridly processed what was happening. Then..."Ahhhhh!"

Mr. Lee came in and Amy knew she was dead.

"Good mo-Angela what happened?"

Angela pointed at Amy as she covered her bloody nose with tissues her friend Alexa had given her. "Amy punched me!"

Amy's eyes widened.

Mr. Lee couldn't seem to process this either as well as the rest of the class.

"Class! Who saw Miss Cahill punch Miss Johnson?"

All of Angela's minions and some people Amy didn't recognize raised their hands. Some of them who felt sorry for Amy, didn't.

Mr. Lee raised an eyebrow. "Miss Cahill, the principles office, now!"

Amy nodded. She kept her cool,though. She'd been in worse situations. Angela was smirking, triumphantly.

"You too Miss Johnson."

That wiped the smirk right off her face. "But-"

"No buts."

At that moment Sinead came in.

"Oh everybody, this is Sinead Starling. A new student." turned to Amy. "What a bad impression you have made"

Sinead and Amy hugged, "Oh, it's been so long" Sinead said, oblivious to the fight that had just occurred.

Mr. Lee cleared his throat. "You know ?"

Sinead nodded. "We're childhood friends" she lied.

Angela rolled her eyes. "What about those two?" She pointed to Hamilton and Ian.

Sinead raised an eyebrow as if now noticing the Lucian and Thomas.

Amy narrowed her eyes at her "They didn't do anything"

"Oh, please don't defend your boyfriends for encouraging you"

Amy's eyes widened and her fist clenched by her side. "They're not my boyfriends!" She said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care what happened. The four of you to the principles office,now!" yelled.

Sinead frowned. "Tell you later" Amy whispered before the four of them left to the principles office. Angela smirked at them. "Now,now I told you not to go against me"

Amy didn't answer, neither did Hamilton but Ian was smirking likewise.

"Why are you so happy?" Amy whispered.

Ian raised an eyebrow like he knew a secret she didn't. "You'll find out soon"

They told the story to Principal Clarkson and that Mr. Lee had sent them.

"So you see sir, Amy punched me just because I thought they were her boyfriends."

Amy gaped. "They're not my-"

Mr. Clarkson raised his hand for silence and turned to Angela. "Miss Johnson you will experience detention today for your rude reactions."

Angela gasped. "But I'm going to the parlor today, sir"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Talk about Fashion Queen" Hamilton muttered.

"I don't care. You will do as is say. Understood?"

Angela nodded and pointed at Amy . "What is her punishment for punching me?"

Mr. Clarkson smiled. "That is between us. Now I suggest you go to the nurse."

Angela frowned but did as told. After she was gone, Mr. Clarkson turned to the three teenagers.

He smiled. "Finally"

Amy scowled. "Finally what?"

Ian turned to the Madrigal. "Mr. Clarkson's a Janus"

"He's a Cahill?" Hamilton asked.

Ian nodded. "You didn't really think, Amy , that Fiske would send you to school without someone to take care of Cahill problems?"

Amy shrugged. "I guess."

Mr. Clarkson smiled. "Don't worry Ms. Cahill. You won't be getting detention because you're going to be a lot busier today. But, since you did punch her, you will skip social studies and instead help at the library"

Amy raised and eyebrow. "That's not much of a punishment to me, sir"

"Really? Well, should I give you a more severe-" began

"No! I mean, thank you" Amy smiled at him.

"No problem. You boys are going to help her on the account that Angela Johnson did blame you too. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now you may leave."

The three of them left. As soon as they were out of earshot, Amy turned to Ian.

"How did you know?"

Ian shrugged. "When I came, he seemed a bit more chirpier than any other principle and he was repeating my name-Kabra and laughing to himself. And that's when I knew he was hiding something."

"And that he's Janus? How did you know that, dude?" Hamilton's asked.

Ian raised an eyebrow at dude but he was used to it now, sadly.

"He couldn't be an Ekat, nor a Thomas an defiantly not a Lucian" Ian grimaced.

Amy rolled her eyes. "But what if he was a Madrigal?"

Ian shrugged. "He didn't seem like-"

He was cut off by Liz who was running towards them. "Amy! I heard you punched Angela! Totally EPIC"

Amy grinned. "Thanks."

"Did you get detention?"

Amy shook her head. "Nope. I just have to spend this whole week in a boring library"

Liz grinned. "Awww. Looks like I've gotta punch Angela to get such a reward too"

They two of them laughed.

Ian cleared his throat as Sinead came. "Amy! What happened?"

Amy sighed. "Long story."

Sinead raised an eyebrow. "Did you just fight with someone?"

Amy shrugged. "No. I just...punched someone"

Sinead grinned and shook her head.

Liz frowned. "Amy Cahill, I have always trusted you but now if I'm suspicious don't blame me. How do you like know every new student who's turning up today?"

"I'll tell you at home" Amy replied.

Liz nodded knowing she wouldn't forget the topic. She never did.

After English, Dan went to Science with Reagan and Carter.

Carter McCarthy was Dan's other friend. He didn't have the same home room as Josh and Dan but he was the same ninja possessed 13 year old boy as them.

They then went to lunch and then P.E with the three of them while Carter departed for Social Studies.

As they entered the gymnasium, Dan whooped. "We're so gonna win whatever we're gonna play today"

The twins were grinning.

"You've got Thomas power on your side!" Reagan said.

"What's Thomas power?" Josh asked.

"Well,er-our name's are Reagan Thomas Holt and Madison Thomas Holt" Madison explained,shooting Reagan a dirty look.

Dan nodded.

After everyone had arrived, Coach Millet blew the whistle.

"So! We're playing dodgeball! Who wants to be captain?"

Dan raised his hand along with some other guys.

"Okay, Cahill and Johnson!"

'This'll be awesome!' Dan thought.

Johnson was Matthew and Angela's little brother. You know every school have their bullies? So yeah, Brian Johnson was the bully in middle school.

Brian chose a friend of his and Dan chose Madison.

Brian snorted. "The new girl? I knew you were dumb, Cahill,but I didn't know you were so low"

"We'll see about that,Johnny" Dan smirked. He'd heard Brian's mom call her family that. 'The Johnny's.'

Brian was now totally furious. "You're going down Cahill!"

He then chose his other friend, Taylor as Dan choose Reagan.

Brian chose Tetras as Dan chose Josh.

In the end, Brian chose all the buff kids and Dan had all the wimps. But he didn't care. He had two Thomas and that's what mattered.

The game started with every wimp on Dan's team getting hit. But it also turned out to hit every kid on Brian's team too. Reagan had the pleasure of hitting Brian herself.

Dan whooped. "That's what you get for insulting the Thomas!"

Brian furiously grabbed Dan by his shirt and lifted him up. "Hey!" Dan yelled. He looked around. Coach was nowhere to be seen.

"Leave him alone!" Reagan said as Madison crossed her arms. "Do as my twin says"

"Or what?" Brian sneered. Dan could smell caviar and onions. What a horrifying combination. He gagged.

"Or this!" Madison kicked him in the shin as Reagan punched him in the stomach.

He let Dan go with an 'Oof'.

Dan grinned "Happy?" He turned to the Holt twins. "Thanks guys"

They high-fived.

The twins shrugged. "No biggie" Reagan said.

Madison nodded "Good to finally get someone to beat up"

"Whoah! Dan you've got some awesome friends!" Josh said with excited eyes.

"Hey,a friend of Dan-o is a friend of ours" Madison said as Reagan punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Josh forced a smiled as he rubbed his shoulder. "Cool!"

The rest of the day went in a blur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late Update! Scholastic been crashing on me.**

**Every week i'll Update a charter. Sometimes two**

Amy left Maths-with Hamilton- and found Sinead by her locker and Ian exiting Spanish, some girls following him even though he was ignoring them. They looked jealous as Ian spotted the trio and turned to them. Amy rolled her eyes.

Together the Cahills left for the parking lot. They met Dan as they arrived. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Amy! Guess who I met at school?"

Amy grinned at her brothers foolishness. Hamilton was right behind her.

"Hmmm...Reagan and Madison Holt?"

Dan frowned. He turned to Hamilton as if he just noticed him and his grin came back.

"Hammer!"

"Hey buddy" Hamilton greeted.

"Hi Ian, Sinead where's Ted and Ned?"

Sinead pursed her lips. "They're recovering"

Amy knew Sinead would never bring her brothers. She wouldn't let the Cahills down either if there was a problem. Probably to gain trust again. Being Vesper 3 isn't nothing.

The twins hurried behind Dan, grinning.

"What are you all so happy about?" Amy asked.

"The Twins pounded Brian Johnson. In dodgeball and in a fight!"

Dan's eyes were sparkling with happiness. Amy loved that he was turning back to the Dan she knew. The one that found happiness in small things. The fight against the Vespers had almost taken that. She also knew Dan's equal hate for the Johnson's as hers.

Reagan shrugged, still grinning. "Nothing big"

Madison crossed her arms. "He should learn not to mess with a Cahill"

At that moment a yellow Jeep came into view tailed by a black SUV. The SUV parked beside the Jeep. Nellie got out of the Jeep and waved them over. "Kiddo's!"

Dan made choking sounds. "I hate it when she calls us that. Especially in public"

Nellie sat back again and turned her gaze to the black SUV. Amy noticed there was a boy sitting in the backseat. He was wearing a hood over his cap and had dark sunglasses. The windows were tinted black so you couldn't see much but to Amy the person could only be Jonah Wizard, fellow Cahill relative-Janus branch.

Jonah got out of the car and trudged towards them, his head low. When he was close enough to be heard he raised his head and grinned at them.

"Yo my homies! Ames! Dan my Man! Hamburger! Hamburgers nuggets! Sinead! Ian!"

Madison wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Hamburgers nuggets?"

Reagan raised an eyebrow. Jonah gulped. The twins could be pretty intimidating if they wanted to.

Hamilton squinted at Jonah's cap. "Is that a Yankees camp?"

Jonah nodded. Dan gasped dramatically. Hamilton shook his head. "Dude you're getting low."

Dan nodded in agreement. "The Red Sox are so much better"

Jonah raised his palms up. "Yo, This was the only I found at the moment. Anyways, what's up?"

Amy lifted a shoulder. "Nothing special. Do you know whats happened?"

"Sorry A-dawg"

Amy sighed. "I thought not"

Liz exited the school compound and headed out for the parking lot. She noticed Amy, the new kids, Dan and two other girls. They were talking to a boy, their back to her. As she drew closer she heard some slang and gasped. "J-Jonah Wizard!"

The Cahills turned around. Amy's eyes widened and she covered Liz's mouth with her hand. But it was no use. Everybody in the parking lot had heard. "Yo, A-dawg we're leaving!"

She saw Jonah run to the SUV with Sinead,Hamilton and the twins right behind him. Dan dived into the Jeep as Amy ducked behind it, her hand still clamped on Liz's mouth, her eyes wide. Liz was a big Jonah fan. It was funny sometimes to hear her talk about his latest hits when Amy was his distant cousin. After some shrieking and squealing,

"Eeeeeeek, it's Jonah!"

"She's right! I see him! I see him!"

"JONAH!"

"JONAH!"

And after the SUV's departure, Amy stood up, opened the car door and pushed Liz into the backseat. She then turned to Ian who was leaning on the back hood of the car, smirking at her. Somehow she found that very annoying.

"Stay here as I bring Josh" she said.

"Who's Josh?" Ian asked.

"Liz's little brother" Amy replied as she turned towards the middle school doors.

She heard Ian retort behind her. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd just said 'No'"

Amy wheeled to face him. "What?"

Ian shrugged, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

Amy spun on her heel and walked towards middle school. She was about to enter, when the doors opened and Josh and Carter came out.

Josh noticed Amy and grinned. "Hey Amy!"

Amy smiled. 'Hey Josh, come on, you're staying at our house for the afternoon.

Josh bid Carter goodbye and followed Any through the parking lot.

Ian raised an eyebrow at Josh. "This is Liz's brother? He looks nothing like her."

Josh grinned. "That's because she's an alien imposter!"

Ian shook his head. "I understand why they are friends."

Amy grinned as Josh and Ian sat in the car. Josh was Dan's twin in a dweeby way. She opened the door and sat down beside Liz who was asking Dan questions. Dan was sitting in the shotgun seat answering stupidly.

"You know Jonah?"

"Hey Josh! Whose Jonah?"

"Hey Doofus. You don't know who Jonah Wizard is?"

"There's a wizard here? Where?!"

Liz face-palmed and turned to Amy.

"I saw you were talking to Jonah Wi-" her eyes lolled up in her head as she dropped like a rag doll on Amy's shoulder. Amy's eyes widened as she saw the needle in Ian's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy panicked. "Ian! What are you doing?!"

Ian looked up as Josh slumped against the window.

Dan heard her outburst and craned his neck to see what had happened. He saw Josh's limp body slumped against the window and his eyes widened. Nellie, looked in the rear-mirror, saw the commotion and turned off her music. This was worth her attention.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Ian shrugged. "They're not dead. They're just asleep, for awhile.'

Amy put her head in her hands. "Ian! You can't just put my friends to sleep!" She looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Dan yelled.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Honestly Amy, it's your fault they are here in the first place. You can tell them the truth when we get back to the mansion. I'd rather have a nice day today, without a headache if you please."

Nellie raised an eyebrow. "So,let me get this straight. You invited the Masons over without asking, you did not say no, and you Ian just put them to sleep so that you wouldn't experience a headache, am I right?"

Ian and Amy nodded. Nellie sighed as she mumbled something like 'Cahills!' and then went back to her IPod.

For two minutes everyone was silent until Amy murmured, "I'm not going to tell the truth."

Dan nodded. Ian frowned. "What?"

Amy turned to him. "I'm not going to tell them the truth. I can't. She can't meet the same faith as E-Evan."

Dan nodded. "Being a Cahill sucks, the least we can do is keep our business to ourselves."

Amy frowned, worried that Dan was in his own dark world. It didn't happen often but when it did then he would start sprouting smart facts.

"Okay, it's your decision" Ian said simply.

Dan shook his head. "There's no decision. No choice. There's only one thing-never drag a non-Cahill in this. Like L-Lester or Evan."

Ian looked confused. "Who?"

Amy noticed Dan's face in the side mirror. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were in that deep place of his.

"So you didn't even know the name of the man your thugs murdered?" He asked bitterly.

Amy chewed the side of her lip. The clue hunt was history, if they brought it up, it would definitely cause a fight.

Ian looked confused as ever. Amy tried to catch his eye and tell him to drop the subject but Ian was oblivious which was so unlike a Lucian like him that Amy wanted to punch him.

"Uhmm, I don't remember. Was this Lesser a friend of yours?"

Amy was about to change the subject but Dan craned his neck so fast that Amy was afraid he'd broken it.

"His name is Lester! And he was a great man! He helped your stupid thugs but they left him to die!"

Ian was taken back at Dan's anger and bitterness. Amy shot Dan and Ian both a look. They were nearing the Cahill mansion, they didn't need the others to join the fight and take sides.

Dan caught her eye.

**I hate him**.

_Dan, we're family now._

**No. Ham and the others, We're family but not Ian.**

Amy shook her head.

_You'll come over it. He's lost someone too you know._

Dan soften at this and slumped back in his seat.

A minute later.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Ian shook his head, for once not looking that smug.

"No, it's okay."

Amy sighed in relief as Nellie parked the car. She still didn't understand how that woman could be so lost in her own world of music. She shook Liz gently.

"Liz? Lizzie? Wake up"

Liz yawned and sat up groggily. She squinted and looked around. "Where?-"

"My house, remember?" Amy suppressed a smile.

Liz grinned. "Yeah, I do. Come on."

They exited the car and rang the doorbell just as the others came.

Ian was typing a message on his mobile. Nellie was tapping her foot, as she listened to music. And Dan was talking to a yawning Josh, excitedly.

Amy sighed. She was glad Dan found someone other than Atticus, who was in Rome. Someone who could lighten his mood.

_Inside..._

"Aww, come on Fiske!" Jonah said. "My homie. Best bud. Best uncle. Best Cahill. Best madrigal. A.k.a the man in black."

Fiske shook his head in amusement. "No. You'll have to wait for the others."

"Jonah!, Hamilton!" Sinead called from the living room.

"Gotta go but I'll be back soon." Jonah said as he ran to the living room.

Sinead was frowning at the screen of her mobile. "They're here. Ian just texted me. They're not alone, she and Dan brought they're friends from school too."

"Cool." Jonah shrugged and went to open the door but someone yanked his arm.

"OW!" He yelped.

"Shhh" Sinead said.

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "Dude, that girl is a Jonah Wizard fan. She saw you before remember?"

Jonah nodded as he rubbed his arm. "K. So, Amy's gonna tell her or...?"

"I'll ask Ian." Sinead texted something and immediately a response came back.

Sinead smiled. "I knew it. No, she won't tell."

Hamilton frowned, "What are we supposed to do? Hide?"

Sinead grinned.

_Uh oh_ Jonah thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for a late update. I had a writers block, but now I'm all good. I had a lot of fun writing this charter.**_

_**hope you enjoy! Don't forget, R&R**_

* * *

><p><em>Outside...<em>

"What's taking them so long?" Nellie hissed.

Amy shrugged. She glanced at Liz, who was yawning.

Suddenly, Liz gasped.

Everyone's attention turned to her. Even the boys's.

"Amy!"

"Yeah?"

Liz turned to her, eyes narrowed. She pointed to the black SUV.

"I'm pretty sure that's the car in which Jonah Wizard left."

Amy didn't know what to say. What could she say? She saw Dan giving her a panicked look.

"Whoa! You saw Jonah Wizard, Liz?" Josh exclaimed.

"Shut up, Josh. Later." Liz replied.

Josh made a stupid face at Liz but she just rolled her eyes.

Amy's phone beeped. She fished it out of her pocket. It was from Ian.

She turned to him but he was silently looking at the door. She turned back to the text and opened it:

**Memory Serum. One drop each hour.**

She pursed her lips. She couldn't. But...

**: I'll think about it.**

"Hello? Earth to Amy!"

Amy sighed and looked Liz right in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Liz frowned. "What do you mean?"

Amy shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean that's the car in which Janus came."

"Who?"

"My friend from..Venice."

Liz raised her eyebrows. "Oh. I'm so sorry.'

Amy tried to seem confused. 'For what?'

Liz's cheeks grew red. 'I thought he was Jonah Wizard."

Amy suppressed a grin. "Yeah, he looks a bit like him."

They both glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

Ian rolled his eyes. He'd never understand the female population.

Suddenly the door opened. Uncle Fiske smiled at them. "Well, hello. Come in. Welcome to America, Ian."

Ian smiled politely. "Thank you."

Fiske noticed Liz."'Oh, hello Liz dear."

Liz grinned. "Hi, Mr. Fiske."

Amy sighed in relief as they entered the mansion with no one in sight.

Ian went upstairs. Nellie went to the kitchen and the boys bolted upstairs, to Dan's room.

And Uncle Fiske closed the room to his study.

Liz turned to Amy, one eyebrow arched. "How long is Ian going to stay here? What about school?"

Amy shrugged. "At least some weeks. Schools in London have late spring breaks."

That was a complete lie but she hoped Liz didn't notice. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Oh." Was her response. Then she grinned. "He's kind of hot."

Amy grimaced. "_Ewww_, not you too."

Liz laughed. "I'm just joking, Ames. Just joking!"

Amy shook her head, smiling. "Come on, let's start on the project."

* * *

><p>Ian headed upstairs. He wondered where Sinead's room was. After turning and twisting in the hallways, he found it- The door with the big Ekat symbol. The difference was that the dragon was forming a yellow S.<p>

He knocked.

He heard a horrible high-pitched tried-to-be ladies voice. "_Who is it_?"

Another person snickered. That snicker could only belong to one person...

The Holt.

Ian sighed. "Who could it be? Open up, Jonah!"

The door opened and Ian was admitted inside. Sinead's room was different from the others, due to the time she had to decorate it. The window was covered with orange shutters, which were wide open right now. Her bed was neatly tucked, dozens of pillows lined. Her closet was full with neatly stacked clothes, and her desk was the only thing that was not neat. It was littered with dozens of blue blue prints of who-knows-what kind of projects. On her desk, Ian noticed, was a lever. A lever so tiny that it could only be mistaken for a pencil or a pen, but if you were a Cahill and if you knew the Ekats, it'll probably be a secret lab.

"Shhh, did you have to say his name!?" Sinead hissed from her position on the floor, her back to her bed.

Ian shrugged and turned to Jonah. "You have a horrible ladies voice."

Jonah flashed his famous smile. "Yo, maybe horrible ladies voice but wonderful voice as it is."

"I disagree." Ian stated.

Sinead rolled her eyes as Hamilton began doing push-ups. "Do you ever stop that?"

Hamilton froze in mid-up. "Nope." He replied and continued.

Suddenly, Ian heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

Jonah grinned "Yo, I think-"

"Shhh." Ian raised a finger and pointed towards the door. The footsteps were much clearer now.

"Sooo." That was definitely Liz.

"Sooo." And that was Amy.

"Is Janus your boyfriend?"

Ian could almost imagine Amy choking.

Sure enough, he heard choking sounds.

"Is that a yes?"

"Liz! He's just a friend."

"Right. A friend. Who's a boy."

"Liz!"

"Okay, okay- Jeez, I'm just joking"

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

"Hey, who's room is this?" The voice was so clear, Ian was sure they'd stopped exactly behind that door. He gestured to the others to be quiet. Hamilton looked awfully queasy. Probably a Thomas thing, not being able to be stealthy, Ian thought.

"This is uh..my cousin S-, Shauna's room."

"Oh. She comes a lot here?"

"Nah. used to before."

They seemed to move, as receding footsteps could be heard.

"Does she have some weird obsession with dragons?"

Amy didn't answer...or she probably did but they were too far away to be heard.

As soon as the group heard a door close, assumingly Amy's, Sinead fussed;

"Weird obsession with dragons!"

"You've gotta admit, it is weird. A dragon, seriously? They don't even exist." Hamilton said.

Sinead narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, look who's brain found out that dragons don't exist!'

Thankfully, before they could start a fight, Jonah broke in.

"Yo, my Lucian man!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "What, Jonah?"

"You, who's supposed to be so smart. Who's Janus, huh?"

Ian smirked. "That my friend, is your nickname."

Jonah frowned at first but after a couple of second of processing, his eyes widened.

"Yo, not cool. I mean, being called Janus- cool. Being called Amy's boyfriend- ain't cool."

Sinead arched an eyebrow. "Why? What so wrong about Amy?"

Jonah raised his palms. "I like her as a sister. Not in that way." he paused. "Although, I do know someone in this room who does." He wriggled his eyebrows in Ian's direction.

Hamilton snickered.

Ian rolled his eyes. "I wonder where you got that from."

Sinead pursed her lips, hiding a grin. "You aren't denying, now are you?"

Ian was about to protest further when he heard another set of footsteps.

Jonah raised an eyebrow at him. "See, he's spee-"

Ian raised a finger to his lips.

The footsteps neared.

"What do we do?" That seemed to be Liz's brother, Josh.

"We could prank our sisters." And of course, the famous answer from the famous Dan Cahill.

"Yeah, and we could ask your cousin Ian for help."

Ian's brow furrowed. Dan burst out laughing. "Yeah, right!"

Ian glanced behind him and noticed the others were stifling laughs.

"So, I guess he doesn't like pranks?"

"He hates them! Two years ago, I spoiled some grape juice on his suit. Designer. Armano. He went crazy!"

Ian narrowed his eyes at the door. _Amateur_.

Josh laughed. "Awesome! Then we can prank him!"

Ian's eyes widened. He saw from the corner of his eye, a purple Hamilton lying on the floor, barely able to control his laughter.

"Oh, no. I get more punishment from pranking him than I get from Amy."

"So, no?"

"No."

Silence, perhaps they'd gone, Ian thought but was mistaken.

"Okay, I think we'll have to go for it. Besides, a fellow ninja must always show another fellow ninja a priceless face. Especially from Ian Kabra!"

Their footsteps receded. They heard a door close, assumingly Dan's.

Then came the laughter.

'"Oh my god, he spilled grape juice on your suit?" Sinead asked.

Ian's frown deepened. "Two years ago."

Hamilton rolled on the floor, no more eager about the push-ups. "I love these guys! Both sister and brother!"

Jonah placed a hand on Ian's shoulder. He must've been trying to give a sympathic look but it was ruined when a fit of laughter burst through.

"S-sorry. Yo, you never know when you're a thirteen year-olds next target!'

Ian cocked an eyebrow. 'And you never know when you're being tagged as a boyfriend."

Jonah's tears of mirth turned into one big scowl.

Sinead stood up and brushed herself. "Are you two done? I'm going to Fiske to ask what all this is about. I'm pretty sure I didn't get that emergency call for nothing." She glared at them. "In the middle of making a smart chip."

Jonah gave her an don't-you-think-I've-tried- look.

Sinead shrugged, "It's worth a try.'

Ian folders his arms. "Oh, well. You three can try. I'm going to my room."

As he was leaving he heard Hamilton mutter, "A snake shaped as an L? Pathetic."

Ian sighed. Oh, what he'd do to escape this family. Perhaps, then, Natalie would've been alive. Ian shook his head. He couldn't dwell on that now. He just couldn't.

"Dinner!"

Oh, boy. What will happen at dinner?


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm full of ideas these days!**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Don't forget, R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues**_.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, Ian. Do you like America?" Liz asked as they ate dinner.<p>

They meaning, Ian, Amy, Fiske, Liz, Nellie, Dan and Josh.

Amy held back a snort. _Yeah, right. _

Ian looked up. "No."

Liz's brow furrowed. Amy knew that was definately not the answer she'd hoped for.

Oddly, it made the situation funny and she burst out laughing. Everyone turned to her, wondering about her sudden outburst. Heat rose to her cheeks.

To break the tension, Liz asked "Whe're your parents?"

Amy knew that was a bit sore subject for Ian. She knew it always made him think of Natalie, even if he didn't say it. And sure enough, behind the Kabra mask she saw hurt reflect in those amber eyes.

Ian cleared his throat. "Dead."

That was half-true. Isabel was dead, but Vikram might be alive. Although, Amy was sure, Ian wouldn't care either way. Wether Vikram was dead of alive, he wouldn't go looking for him. She hoped.

"S-sorry." Liz said. Amy noticed she was picking on her food with her fork. A sign of being lost in thought.

Suddenly Liz perked up, "Hey, where's Janus? Isn't he going to eat with us?"

Ian cocked an eyebrow at Amy. "Yes, isn't he?"

Amy narrowed his eyes at him. One minute, you feel sorry for the guy. The next you know, you want to punch him.

Dan sent Amy a confused look. Amy told him with her eyes.

_Jonah_.

Liz turned to Amy. "I haven't seen him since I came, where is he, anyway?"

Before Any could answer, a crash sounded from the back garden.

Nellie stood up instinctively. Then sat down again. "Reflexes." she muttered before plugging in her earbuds.

"What was that?" Liz asked.

Amy shrugged. "Don't know. I'll go check it out."

Not waiting for a response, Amy walked to the back garden by herself. There, by the bushes, she noticed three heads. A blue, a brown and a red.

"It's me!" Amy whispered.

The three heads rose to full persons. Jonah fixed his blue cap and smiled. "Sup!"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "What was that noise?"

"Nothing to worry about. Say, do you have food? I'm starving!" Hamilton said.

Sinead rolled her eyes. "When are you not?" She turned to Amy. "I was talking to Fiske when you came. Didn't have a lot of time to hide _and_ grab some food."

"Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait. We're done soon. You can come then." Amy smiled apologetically. She then turned to Jonah, "I need a favor."

"Anythi'n for A-dawg." Then his eyes widened. "Except being your boyfriend."

Amy's cheeks grew rose red. "You heard that? Well, no. But, you'll have to change."

Jonah frowned. "What kind of change?"

Amy raised a shoulder. "Uhh, I guess, change clothes and drop the slang. Your'e going to pretend to be Janus. A _friend_ of mine, who is from Venice. Do you think you can do it?"

Jonah flashed a grin. "Don't ya know my movies coming out? Gangsta chronicles? I can be an actor anytime!"

Amy sighed, "_You_, not _ya_."

"Right."

"Amy!"

"Coming!" Amy shouted back. She turned to the trio. "Just stay put. Except for you Jonah. Meet us at the dining table."

Hamilton's eyes widened. "Can I be Janus? I'm really hungry!"

Sinead pursed her lips. "Can he? I'd rather have Jonah over here."

Amy shook her head. "Anyways, I've gotta go. Sorry!"

Jonah grinned. "Time for showbiz."

* * *

><p>"What was it?" Liz asked as Amy sat down again.<p>

"Just Saladin chasing a butterfly. He ran into the table and knocked it down."

Dan rolled his eyes. That must've been the stupidest lie ever. Saladin _never_ chases butterflies. Everyone knows that.

"Ian, are you afraid of spiders?" Josh asked.

Ian narrowed his eyes at him. "No."

"Bugs?"

"No."

"Snakes."

"No."

"What about _Taipan_ snakes?"

Ian sighed. "No."

Josh threw his hands up in exasperation. "Then what are you afraid of?"

Dan grinned. He knew exactly what kind of animal he was afraid of.

He whispered it to Josh.

Uncle Fiske cleared his throat. "It's rude to whisper, Dan."

"Sorry." he said, even though he didn't sound sorry at all.

Amy eyed the two of them. Probably because of the identical grins.

Liz seemed to notice it too. "Are you two up to something?"

Josh fake gasped. "How could you accuse me of something I haven't even done yet!"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Yet?"

Dan face-palmed. Way to blow a cover.

"Whatever. We're going upstairs." He said and motioned for Josh to follow.

"To do what?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to teach Josh some of my new ninja moves! Duh!"

Not leaving any room for comments, Dan and Josh hurried upstairs.

"So, what's the plan?" Josh said as they were out of eartshot.

Dan rubbed his palms. "Oooh, it's very simple!"

Then, together, They put in what they'd rehearsed for every prank.

"MWAHAHAAHA!"

* * *

><p>"They're up to something." Amy stated as they heard the doofuses.<p>

"MWAHAHAHA!"

"Definately." Liz agreed.

Two minutes later, everyone was done eating and Nellie was cleaning the table. Ian was about to stand up, when an Egyptian Mau climbed on the table.

Ian's eyes widened. Amy noticed Saladin. _And_ the look he was giving Ian _and_ the look Ian was giving back.

"Ian, don't move." She said.

"Wasn't planning on." He half-whispered back.

Liz looked up from her phone. "What-, Oh hi Saladin!"

Saladin pounced on Ian, but he wasn't there. He was lying on the floor a meter away, Amy on top.

Amy blushed and stood up. "S-sorry." She stuttered, cursing herself inwardly.

"Sorry? You just saved me from that feline! Thanks, and bye!" He said as Saladin growled.

And so began the chase of cat and mouse. Well...probably cat and lucian in this case.

Dan and Josh came laughing downstairs.

"That was hilarious!" Josh said. He wiped tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes. "But it would've been better if Amy hadn't saved him."

"What are you talking about!?" Dan said, as he wiped his own tears. "That was the best part!"

"But, I thought we were supposed to prank Ian."

"All in a day. But, did you see her tomato red face? It was priceless!"

"Arghh! Dan Cahill, you are soo dead!" Amy yelled. But before she could grab a piece of him, the two sprinted away.

Amy humphed and sat down. She turned to Liz, who was stifling giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

Amy sighed. "What should we do? We're done with the projects, your aunt isn't coming till an hour and-"

"Uh, hi Amy!"

Amy spun around and saw Jonah, er- Janus entering the front door. Thankfully, he'd changed his clothes. Instead of baggy jeans, he wore normal ones. Instead of the simple white t-shirt under the black leather jacket, he wore a grey hoodie. And he'd taken of all the chains, too. All in all, he looked pretty casual. Like a normal teenager. And thankfully, he was wearing sun-glasses. The funny part, though, was the black beret.

"Hi Janus." Amy replied, grinning.

"Sup? Did I miss dinner?"

Amy glared at him. 'Sup' was definitely considered as slang.

Liz smiled. "So you're Janus. I'm Liz, Amy's best friend."

She held out her hand,which Jonah was about to fist-bump before he (thankfully) caught himself.

"And well, I'm Amy's best, _best_, friend."

Liz arched an eyebrow. "I'm Amy's best, _best_, _best_ friend. We've known each-other for a long time."

"But, Iv'e known her longer. I'm her best, _best_, _best_, _best_ friend. Ha! Beat that! That was four bests!"

Liz scowled and Amy face-palmed.

"Janus, why don't you eat? Liz and I have some plans to destroy."

Liz frowned. "What plans?"

Amy grinned. "Dan and Josh's."

"Oh, I'm in." Liz replied, grinning herself.

"Sûr. You two mademoiselle's go. I'll be eating. Alone. With nobody else. Especially, not two-"

Amy cut him off, "Let's go."

"What do we call this operation?" Liz asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Operation, save Ian?" Amy suggested.

"What about Operation... Okay we'll call it, '_Operation Saving Ian.'_ Can I ask you something, by the way?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Ian?"

Amy's cheeks grew red. _Again_. "Liz!"

"Okay, okay. Joking."

"...Or am I?"

"Liz!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo, what do you think?<em>**


End file.
